EP 0 261 020 describes the use of reactive semicrystalline prepolymers based on PA 6, 11 and 12 for the manufacture of a thermoplastic composite by a pultrusion process. The prepolymers of aliphatic structure as described exhibit low Tg values and insufficient mechanical performance qualities under hot conditions.
EP 550 314 describes, among its examples, (nonreactive) copolyamide compositions in a search for melting temperatures (Tm) of greater than 250° C. and limited Tg values, with the majority of the examples cited having an excessively low Tg (<80° C.) or an excessively high Tm (>300° C.).
EP 1 988 113 describes a molding composition based on a 10.T/6.T copolyamide with:                40 to 95 mol % of 10.T        5 to 40 mol % of 6.T.        
Polyamides with a high melting temperature of greater than 270° C. are targeted in particular. The examples mentioned and FIG. 1 teach that the melting temperature of these compositions is at least approximately 280° C.
WO 2011/003973 describes compositions comprising from 50 to 95 mol % of a unit based on a linear aliphatic diamine comprising from 9 to 12 carbon atoms and on terephthalic acid and from 5% to 50% of unit combining terephthalic acid with a mixture of 2,2,4- and 2,4,4-trimethylhexanediamine.
US 2011/306718 describes a process for the pultrusion of reactive aliphatic polyamides having low Tg values in combination with chain extenders of polymeric structure bearing several (and many more than 2) anhydride or epoxide functions.
WO 2013/060976 describes a composite material process based on a reactive precursor composition comprising a reactive prepolymer with identical reactive functions and a non-polymeric chain extender bearing functions that react with the functions of said prepolymer via polyaddition.
WO 2014/064375 describes a reactive composition of semicrystalline polyamide prepolymer but in all the examples with a reactive precursor composition, the extending is carried out by an extender of different nature to a polyamide prepolymer.